mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Redwall Mob
The Redwall '''group was founded in 2000 by what was believed to be the splinter group of the Escaflowne. The dominant male Martin held his status for many years and became one of the oldest lived meerkats. Rose was the dominant female beside Martin. The two held their status for two years before both died of disease. Rose's younger sister Germaine became the next dominant female laong wiht her nephew Tomas. Dominant Pair Three wild males joined the group a month Redwall was first followed. Martin who was believed to be around the age of four, became the long-term dominant male. The eldest female Rose became the dominant female beside Martin. After two years as the dominant female Rose died, her sister Germaine became the new dominant female. Martins oon followed from disease and his eldest sone Tomas became the new dominant male. Current Members The Redwall have 20 members as of December 2003. Germaine (VRWF012) '''Dominant Female Tomas (VRWM016) Dominant Male Cedric (VRWM023) Apodemus (VRWM025) Mordalfuls (VRWM029) Auma (VRWF030) Daucus (VRWM031) Mara (VRWF032) Humble (VRWM034) Furtila (VRWF035) Lycian (VRWF036) Bargle (VRWM037) Folura (VRWF038) Clarissa (VRWF039) Tommo (VRWM040) Ben (VRWM041) Clarinna (VRWF042) Warbeak (VRWF044) VRWP045 VRWP056 All Known Members A list of all meerkat born or joined the Redwall Mob. Martin (VRWM001) Luke (VRWM002) Vurg (VRWM003) Rose (VRWF004) Sayna (VRWF005) Verdauga (VRWM006) Mortspeare (VRWM007) Ungatt Trunn (VRWM008) Tsarmina (VRWF009) Gingivere (VRDM010) Bella (VRWF011) Germaine (VRWF012) Ferdy (VRWM013) Coggs (VRW014) Meriam (VRWF015) Tomas (VRWM016) Bernard (VRWM017) Vale (VRWF018) Marjoram (VRWF019) Durral (VRWM020) Tansy (VRWF021) Arven (VRWM022) Cedric (VRWM023) Songbreeze (VRWF024) Apodemus (VRWM025) Perrit (VRWF026) Mortimer (VRWM027) Mhera (VRWF028) Mordalfuls (VRWM029) Auma (VRWF030) Daucus (VRWM031) Mara (VRWF032) Humble (VRWM034) Furtila (VRWF035) Lycina (VRWF036) Bargle (VRWM037) Folura (VRWF038) Clarissa (VRWF039) Tommo (VRWM040) Ben (VRWM041) Clarinna (VRWF042) Warbeak (VRWF044) VRWP045 VRWP056 Rivals Redwall's main rivals are the Escaflowne Mob. Their other rivals are the Xerus Mob. History April 2000: '''Redwall was first followed. Three wild males Martin, and joined the group. Martin became the dominant male. One encounter with Escaflowne. '''May 2000: '''Rose was discovered to be the dominant female. '''June 2000: '''One encounter with Escaflowne. '''July 2000: '''Rose was pregnant. Two encounters with Escaflowne. '''August 2000: '''Rose gave birth to Meriam, Tomas, Bernard and Vale. '''September 2000: '''Two encounters with Xerus. '''October 2000: One encounter with Escaflowne and Xerus. Luke went roving. Novermber 2000: '''Senya aborted. '''December 2000: '''One encounter with Escaflowne and Xerus. '''January 2001: Luke and Vurg went roving. February 2001: Rose was pregnant. Allen and Dryden March 2001: '''Rose, Bella and Senya were pregnant. Bella, Senya and Tsarmina '''Apirl 2001: '''Rose gave birth to Marjoram, Durral, Tansy and Arven. '''May 2001: '''Bella lost her litter. Senya gave birth to Cedric, Songbreeze, Apodemus and Perrit. '''June 2001: One encounter with Escaflowne. Luke, Vurg, Verdauge and Gingivere wenty roving. July 2001: '''Luke, Vurg, Verdauga, Mortspeare, Ungatt Trunn, Gingivere, Ferdy and Coggs went roving. '''August 2001: '''Group split: Luke, Vurg, Sayna, Verdauga, Gingivere, Bella, Tomas, Bernard, Vale, Durral, Tansy, Arven, Cedric and Perrit splintered. '''September 2001: '''Two encounter with Escaflowne. All the splinter meerkats rejoined. '''October 2001: Rose was pregnant. She evicted Senya, Bela, Tsarmina and Germaine. One encounter with Ecsaflowne. November 2001: '''Rose gave birth to Mortimer, Mhera and Mordalfuls. '''December 2001: '''Luke, Vurg, Gingiver, Ferdy, Coggs and Berdnard went roving. '''January 2002: '''Two encounters with Escaflowne. '''February 2002: Tsarmina was pregnant. March 2002: '''Tsarmina gave birth to Auma, Daucus, Mara and VRWP033. '''April 2002: '''VRWP033 was predated. '''May 2002: Rose was pregnant. She evicted Sayna, Tsarmina, Bella, Germaine, Meriam and Vale. June 2002: Rose gave birth to Humble, Lycian and Furtila . Senya, Bela, Starmina and Vale left the group. July 2002: '''Luke, Gingiever, Ferdy and Coggs left the group. '''August 2002: '''Vurg, Tomas, Bernard and Avern went roving. '''September 2002: Rose lost her litter. Germaine aborted. Vurg, Tomas, Bernard, Avern and Durral went roving. October 2002: '''Martin died of disease. Tomas became the new dominant male. One encounter with Xerus. '''November 2002: '''Rose was pregnant. Tomas, Vyrg, Bernard, Avern and Durral went roving. '''December 2002: '''Rose gave birth to Bargle, Folura and Clarissa. '''Janaury 2003: Rose died of disease. Germaine became the new dominant female. Yutu, Yugo and Wilbert apeared. February 2003: Germaine, Meriam, Tansy, Songbreeze and Perrit were pregnant. Meriam, Tansy, Soongbreese, Perrit and Mhera were evicted. '''March 2003: '''Germaine gave birth to Tommo, Clarinna, Ben and Warbeak. Meriam, Tansy, Songbreeze, Perrit and Mhera left the group. '''April 2003: '''Tomas, Bernard, Durral, Arven, Cedric, Apodemus, Mortimer and Mordalfuls went roving. '''May 2003: '''Germaine was pregnant. Bernard, Durral, Arven, Mordalfuls and Daucus went roving. '''June 2003: '''Germaine and Mara were pregnant. Mara, Furtila and Lycian were evicted. '''July 2003: '''Germaine lost her litter. Mara aborted. Furtila and Lycian were pregnant. '''August 2003: '''Lycian aborted while Furtila's litter was killed. '''September 2003: '''Germaine, Mara, Furtila and Lycian were all pregnant. Mara, Auma, Furtila and Lycian were evicted. '''October 2003: '''Germaine Furtila were pregnant. Mara aborted while Lycian lost her litter. Bernard, Durral, Arven, Mortimer and Humble left the group. '''November 2003: '''Germaine gave birth to VRWP045 and VWRP046. Furtila lost her litter. Mara, Auma, Furtila and Lycian were evicted. '''December 2003: '''Tomas, Cedric, Apodemus, Mordalfuls, Daucus and Bargle went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs